Lo que puede hacer un beso
by nikachan123
Summary: Un beso fue lo que los separó, temerosos de amar a quien estaba prohibido hacerlo ¿un encuentro y un nuevo beso será lo que necesitan para su futuro? ONESHOT.


**Hola! Bueno, en uno de mis fics alguien me pidió que emparejase a Draco con Ginny… la verdad… Es que no me gusta esa pareja… pero como siempre intento complacer a los que se toman el tiempo para leerme y dejar un mensaje, he escrito este oneshot de Draco y Ginny.**

**Espero que os guste, vale?**

**Un besito, nos vemos abajo!**

_**Lo que puede hacer un beso**_

¿Cuánto tiempo hacía que no se subía en aquel tren? No lo sabía… no estaba segura… Dos años, tres, quizá cuatro… La verdad es que el tiempo le resultaba extremadamente difícil de controlar cuando había una guerra de por medio. Voldemort seguía acosando a los muggles y a los mestizos, rescatando a los sangre pura de la condición desastrosa en que la anterior guerra que había durado dos años antes de que Harry hirierar profundamente a Voldemort, los había dejado.

Sí, Harry Potter, el niño que vivió, el niño de la cicatriz, el héroe, como muchos se empeñaban en llamarlo, se había vuelto a enfrentar con el mago oscuro más peligroso del mundo y había vuelto a salir vencedor de la batalla, aunque esta vez, la suerte, no había tenido ningún papel relevante.

Después de terminar su séptimo año en Hogwarts, Voldemort había decidido que era tiempo de eliminar de una vez al único descendiente Potter que quedaba, aunque los mortífagos y el mismo Señor Oscuro, decían, burlonamente, que deseaban reunir a la familia Potter de una vez por todas, algo por lo cual, el pequeño Harry debería de estarles agradecido.

No pudo evitar sonreír al intentar recordar la cara que debió de quedársele a Voldemort cuando envió a sus hombros al número cuatro de Privett Drive y se encontró la casa sola, prácticamente destruida y sin ningún habitante en ella.

Había sido idea de Harry; dado que ya era mayor de edad en el mundo mágico, no tenía por qué seguir viviendo con sus tíos, si es que se podía considerar vivir con ellos. Dumbledore se había encargado de enviarlos fuera del país, a un pequeño pueblo de España, después de borrarles la memoria y hechizarlos para que no recordaran nada de Harry, el mundo mágico ni nada que se relacionase con ellos; en aquellos momentos, los Dursley debían ser una familia feliz, Petunia hija única y el primo de Harry debía de pasárselo en grande cultivando tomates cuando era la época del cultivo.

Y pese a que Harry nunca hablaba de ellos, ella sabía que le dolía haber perdido a las únicas personas que aún formaban parte de su familia; solo, ahora estaba completamente solo. A ella le parecía inconcebible la idea de estar sola, era la menor de siete hermanos, además de tener unos padres que la querían y la adoraban y aunque se quejaba constantemente de la sobre protección que su hermano Ronald ejercía sobre ella argumentando que era su derecho y su deber como hermano mayor, en realidad le gustaba que alguien se preocupara de aquel modo y sabía que no podría sobrevivir en aquel mundo sin el apoyo de su familia.

Aún se preguntaba cómo lo podía hacer Harry, y lo admiraba por seguir manteniendo la fe y la esperanza cuando todo el mundo la perdía; bastaba mirarle a los ojos para que uno se diera cuenta de que no podían rendirse, no ante un monstruo como Voldemort.

Fuera d su compartimiento la señora del carrito hablaba animadamente con unos niños que parecían ser de primero a juzgar por sus exclamaciones al ver todos los dulces y golosinas que podían comprar dentro del tren.

Recordaba perfectamente a Harry durante aquel verano; había seguido un estricto plan e entrenamiento con los mejores profesores; el director Dumbledore en persona le había inculcado todo sus conocimientos sobre las artes oscuras, Remus Lupin, que no se había separado de él ni un momento y que lo había aceptado en su casa como el hijo que nunca tuvo y que nunca podría tener, había practicado durante horas y horas enteras con él hechizos de magia negra y le habían enseñado cómo defenderse de las artes oscuras hasta que los dos terminaban tirados en el suelo, jadeantes y sudorosos, pero con una enorme sonrisa de satisfacción en la casa; el profesor Snape, que tanta manía le tenía a Harry en el colegio de magia se había ofrecido voluntario para enseñarle todo lo que sabía de las pociones y venenos y aunque todo el mundo pensaba que Harry no soportaría ni siquiera una sesión con él, se habían equivocado cuando el chico aguantó todo el verano tres horas diarias con Snape, y eso sin contar las clases de Oclumancia y Legeremancia que el profesor le obligaba a mantener durante las clases de pociones; Minerva se había echo cargo de inmediato de todo lo que tuviera que ver con hechizos y encantamiento, además de transformaciones, por supuesto.

Y durante las noches, antes de irse a dormir, Harry pasaba largas horas con Remus observando las estrellas, leyendo en ellas lo que podría acontecer, aunque esas sesiones de astronomía solían derivar en charlas amenas y divertidas en las que el adulto le contaba a Harry todo lo que el chico desconocía de sus padres, de Sirius y de él mismo, todo aquello que había ocurrido en Hogwarts antes de que Voldemort apareciese en sus vidas.

No, nadie podía decir que Harry Potter no había trabajado aquel verano. Para el final del mismo, había crecido, sus músculos estaban desarrollados y fuertes, su agilidad con la varita sólo era equiparable a la agilidad que mantenía volando en su escoba; había cambiado las gafas redondas por unas lentillas, regalo de Remus que se las había entregado diciendo entre risas que sería bastante malo que perdiera las gafas durante una batalla contra los mortífagos y ahora sus ojos se veían más verdes y brillantes que nunca; su cabello había crecido hasta los hombros y seguía tan desordenado como siempre, ella le había dicho riendo que esa era la auténtica marca de Harry Potter y no la cicatriz que atravesaba su frente.

Pero no sólo había cambiado su físico y su conocimiento sobre magia, también él había cambiado. Había aprendido a controlar su impulsividad y su temperamento; se había convertido en una persona inteligente, no, inteligente no, sabia… quizá se debía a la cantidad de tiempo que había pasado con Dumbledore, pero Harry era capaz de ver los problemas de los demás y encontrar una solución con calma y sosiego, sin alarmarse o preocuparse; al menos no delante de los demás. En más de una ocasión, ella misma lo había visto perderse por los bosques y regresar al cabo de media hora con los nudillos ensangrentados y el rostro sereno y tranquilo, trayendo la respuesta al problema que se había planteado; aquel verano, muchos árboles fueron testigos de su fuerza, pero eso era un secreto entre él, ella y los árboles.

Había sido a principios de septiembre cuando todo había vuelto a empezar; Voldemort había atacado un pueblo muggle donde habían muerto cientos de niños y mujeres y los hombres habían sido condenados a mirar como las personas que amaban morían. Nadie sabría nunca lo que ella sabía, lo que aquella noche Harry le había confesado entre llantos y sollozos… él lo había visto todo; se había relajado y no había cerrado su mente… había visto todos y cada uno de los cruciatus enviados, cada maldición imperdonable, cada imperio… todo… Y había visto a un pequeño niño, un bebé, protegido por los brazos de su madre mientras ésta moría después de que su marido hubiese intentado protegerla.

Nadie sabría nunca que aquella visión fue la que había hecho que Harry se sacudiese el miedo de encima y que había provocado que aquella misma noche, el chico de ojos verdes por quién sólo sentía ya el cariño de un hermano, tomase su varita y su escoba y se perdiese entre las nubes de la noche, con una mirada decidida y dejando una nota breve sobre la mesa de la cocina en la que tantas veces se había reunido con la orden al completo, una nota concisa pero clara "Volveré".

Nadie supo lo que había pasado, ella tampoco; no quiso preguntarle jamás porque sabía que cuando estuviera preparado, él mismo hablaría. Lo único que sabía era lo que sabían los demás, que tres días después de su partida, Harry Potter fue encontrado casi muerto, cerca de la casa de Remus Lupin y que cuando intentaron cogerle la varita, les fue imposible porque el chico la había encantado para que no se cayese de sus manos. Una semana, una semana entera pasó durmiendo, sin probar bocado, sin h hablar con nadie, sin explicar nada; una semana completa durante la cual le era suministrada el agua y la comida a través de un tubo que conectaba con su cuerpo y que ella misma se encargaba de administrarle.

Los informes de Severus Snape no mentían; Voldemort había sido atacado en su propia residencia por lo que él había denominado entre risas sarcásticas como un diablo de ojos verdes; tres días había durado la batalla contra Harry Potter, cada vez que parecía que uno de los dos iba a caer ante el otro, las energías y las fuerzas del contrario se redoblaban y todo volvía a empezar. Según Voldemort, Harry Potter había caído a sus pies aún con la varita firmemente agarrada entre los dedos de su mano derecha, y entonces Voldemort había cometido un error, había mencionado a Lily Potter y James Potter… Snape detuvo su informe allí, cuando todos le miraron para instarlo a continuar hablando, el profesor de pociones se había encogido de hombros y había dicho lo siguiente "eso es todo lo que recuerda; después una luz blanca que salía directamente de la varita de Potter, el susurro de un hechizo que no había oído nunca y el dolor de verse rodeado por cientos de almas que querían acabar con él". Nada más. Voldemort había caído de nuevo frente a Harry Potter, pero aún no había muerto.

La primera vez que vio a Harry después de su eterna siesta, pensó que sólo era la sombra de lo que una vez había sido.

_(flashbakc)_

_Salió de la casa de Remus para atender el jardín trasero que a ojo de su madre estaba muy descuidado, y pese a que ella sabía que el motivo por el que la habían hecho salir de la casa era para que le diese un poco el aire y no estuviese tan pendiente de la cama de Harry, no dijo nada, sabía que necesitaba ese aire._

_Cerró los ojos cuando el sol iluminó su rostro y alzó la cabeza para dejar que los rayos dorados la bañasen por completo; notaba como sus mejillas llenas de pecas se calentaban con el sol y como su cuerpo se llenaba de renovada energía. Se había quitado los zapatos y sentía el verde pasto bajo sus pies descalzos, con la idea de meter los pies en el pequeño estanque que había detrás de la casa se dirigió hacia allí con calma, despacio, lentamente, saboreando cada paso, sintiendo el frescor de la hierba con cada nuevo paso que daba._

_Se detuvo cuando escuchó el leve chapoteo del lago y abrió sus ojos que aún permanecían cerrados. Y entonces lo vio. Harry. Miró hacia la ventana en la que se suponía debía estar descansando ya que hacía sólo tres horas que había despertado y vio la ventana abierta; la escoba de Ron estaba junto a la pared, bajo la ventana, era evidente que aquello era lo que había utilizado para bajar aquellos tres metros._

_Lo miró en silencio mientras el chico se inclinaba sobre el lago con la camisa en la mano, empapada y la mojaba de nuevo para pasársela después por el torso desnudo. Se había mojado el rostro y el cabello y las gotas de agua resbalaban por su cuello y espaldas metiéndose por el hueco que había entre su piel y el pantalón. _

_Había adelgazado y mucho aunque conservaba los músculos en un perfecto estado de conservación. Tuvo que contener un grito de horror cuando se fijó en los brazos, hombros y espalda del chico; moratones, golpes y heridas aún por cerrar se agolpaban en su piel formando un mapa de diversos colores que denotaban la crudeza de la batalla a la que se había enfrentado él solo. Pudo reconocer varios impactos de cruciatus en el hombro derecho y pequeñas marcas rojizas en la parte baja de la espalda como si hubiera sido azotado durante horas, síntomas de que un hechizo lo había golpeado alí con fuerza, seguramente había sido uno de los primeros. _

_Harry se apartó el cabello de la nuca un momento para mojar su espalda y ella pudo ver como una cicatriz atravesaba de forma horizontal su cuello, como si hubiese estaba bajo la presión de algún arma afilada que hubiese dejado esa marca; una cicatriz más provocada por Voldemort, una cicatriz más que le haría reconocerse ante el mundo._

_Debió de emitir algún sollozo o algún grito ahogado o simplemente sería que su perfume llegó hasta donde se encontraba él porque el chico se giró, aún arrodillado frente al lago y clavó sus ojos verdes en ella._

_Si Ginevra había esperado ver miedo, confusión, tristeza y dolor en sus ojos, se había equivocado; allí no había nada más que seguridad, firmeza, constancia, valor y fuerza; quizá su cuerpo sólo fuera la sombra de lo que había sido antes de su partida, pero sus ojos seguían siendo los mismos, llenos de esperanza y de fuerza, capaces de ilusionar a cualquiera que se atreviera a mirarlo._

_Una mirada, una sonrisa y una frase que salió en mudo silencio de sus labios "dije que volvería"_

_Ella le sonrió de vuelta y del mismo modo, habló callada "me alegro que lo hayas hecho"_

_No dijo nada más, él tampoco; no lo necesitaban; él sabía que cuando quisiera hablar ella lo escucharía, ella sabía que cuando quisiera hablar, él lo haría. Deshizo en silencio el camino que había trazado hasta el lago y se colocó los zapatos que había dejado a un lado de la puerta de la casa; cuando cinco minutos después, Molly Weasley entraba en el cuarto de Harry, el chico dormía tranquilamente, con una pequeña particularidad, su cabello estaba mojado._

_(fin flashback)_

Aún faltaban unas horas para llegar a Hogwarts. El silencio en el tren era ensordecedor; recordaba los días en que ella era una alumna y recordaba los gritos y las travesuras que se formaban en el tren durante aquel mismo recorrido; ahora parecía que la alegría se había desvanecido y que todos eran conscientes del peligro que corrían, sus ojos puestos en la única esperanza que tenían, sus ojos puestos en Harry.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Un año más que empezaba, nuevo curso y nuevos alumnos. Se miró en el espejo de su cuarto de baño y sonrió a la imagen que se veía en él; los años le habían sentado bien; cinco años habían pasado desde que él abandonó Hogwarts, cinco años en los que había vivido escondido, saliendo únicamente para sus citas clandestinas con su fuente en los terrenos de Voldemort. Voldemort… se extrañaba de haberle temido alguna vez a ese nombre y que ahora pudiera decirlo casi sin pensarlo, permitiéndose el lujo de burlarse de los que aún le temían. Claro que ellos no sabían lo que él sí sabía: Voldemort había perdido de nuevo, hacía dos años y medio, contra Potter; y desde entonces, sus poderes se habían visto reducidos a ínfimas calidades y nadie había sabido decirle qué hechizo había utilizado Potter para conseguir esta vez, casi terminar con su vida.

Su vida había cambiado mucho, quizá más de lo que él hubiese imaginado algún día. Siempre había sido educado con la meta de ser el mejor, de ser el heredero de la fortuna Malfoy; siempre había escuchado lo que se esperaba de él, debería servir al Señor Oscuro tal y como sus padres lo habían hecho siempre. Había sido educado para mirar a los demás por encima del hombro, para alardear y presumir, para burlarse de todos aquellos que estaban por debajo de él, para salirse siempre con la suya.

¿Dónde había quedado ese Draco?

Su familia… Se había separado de sus padres apenas hubo terminado Hogwarts; y la verdad era que no lo extrañaba. No extrañaba los gritos ni los golpes de su padre, sus palabras duras, sus exigencias, sus decisiones aún a costa de sus propios sentimientos… No extrañaba nada de eso. Tampoco la ostentosidad de su mansión la echaba en falta; ni echaba de menos los elegantes muebles, los caros cuadros, los tapices ricos en colores vivos y llamativos que le decían a todo aquel que los miraba "tú no puedes ni siquiera soñar con tenerme". De su vida pasada, quizá lo único que extrañaba era el calor de su madre. Sí, era una mortífaga, pero le quería… y él a ella también por mucho que se empeñara en decir y creer lo contrario hasta el punto de querer auto convencerse a sí mismo.

Sus amigos… ¿alguna vez los había tenido? Únicamente se habían acercado al heredero Malfoy, pero ninguno de ellos se había tomado la molestia de querer conocer a Draco. Amigos… siempre había escuchado de labios de su padre que un Malfoy no tiene amigos, sólo personas a las que recurrir para culparlos de aquello que uno mismo comete. Siete años. Siete años había estado en Hogwarts y lo más parecido a un amigo que tenía era Blaise Zabinni… Zabinni… Aún le costaba trabajo pensar en el él en pasado, a veces se despertaba por las mañanas con la idea de escribirle una carta y se detenía a medio paso, recordando que Blaise había muerto durante una de las miles de veces que Voldemort había decidido atacar un barrio muggle. Al menos, había muerto haciendo lo que quería, luchando por proteger a los inocentes de las manos de su propio padre.

Sonrió con tristeza a su reflejo mientras veía como las pupilas se le dilataban en los orbes grises, quizá el único rasgo que aún le quedaba de los Malfoy y de su herencia.

Miró a su alrededor. Paredes frías, de piedra negra y gris; suelo enmoquetado de rojo sangre; salió del baño consistente en una bañera, ducha, lavamanos y retrete y observó la sala que había; pequeña; donde un sofá reposaba frente a la chimenea y donde en la esquina, en un nivel superior al que se accedía por tres escalones, había una cama de roble, firme, fuerte, con sábanas de sena negra; siempre le había gustado la seda contra su cuerpo y era un capricho que se había permitido.

Aquello era todo lo que tenía, aquello era todo lo que había conseguido. Podría haber seguido los pasos de su padre y ahora estaría en su gran mansión rodeado de lujo y ostentación, de un futuro brillante y decisivo, de poder, de ambición. Y lo había cambiado por aquello que ahora sus ojos veían…

Y todo por ella… Miles de veces se había preguntado en silencio qué hubiera pasado si Ginevra Weasley nunca hubiera aparecido en su vida; pero lo había hecho; con aquel cabello rojizo y las mejillas llenas de pecas risueñas, aquellos ojos marrones con vetas azuladas que brillaban con intensidad cuando se enfurecía y aquella pequeña boca de labios rosados que cientos de veces había imaginado besar.

Sí, lo había hecho, y desde el momento en que lo había hecho, todo su mundo se había descolocado, sufriendo un terremoto de sentimientos y sensaciones que jamás pensó que nadie pudiera hacerle sentir. Y lo había intentado, Merlín era testigo que había intentado olvidarla, odiarla, burlarse de ella… Pero el resultado siempre era el mismo…

Y era cierto que en Hogwarts nadie puede tener secretos, pues dos semanas después de que él mismo se diese cuenta de que estaba enamorado de una amante de los mestizos y los sangre sucia, su padre le había hecho una visita para recordarle que un Malfoy no puede tratar con ese tipo de gente, que un Malfoy no debe tratar con ese tipo de gente, que un Malfoy estaba por encima de todos ellos y que la túnica que llevaba valía mucho más que todas las vidas de los sangre sucia, los mestizos y sus amigos.

Draco recordó con amargura y rencor que aquel aviso de su padre le había costado dos semanas en cama sin poder mover un solo músculo.

Y podría haberlo dejado todo, fingir que volvía a ser frío y despiadado, que quería seguir los pasos del Señor Tenebroso… pero cada vez que pensaba en ello, la imagen de su padre golpeando a Ginevra como lo había golpeado a él se metía en su cabeza y no podía sacarla de allí.

Aquel mismo día habló con su padrino, no le dio motivos, no los necesitaba, Severus tampoco se los pidió; le dijo que quería abandonar a sus padres, a su nombre, a su herencia, a todo lo que ser un Malfoy conllevaba. Quién había sido hasta entonces su profesor de pociones, no le puso ningún reparo y lo aceptó en su vida como su protegido, como su ahijado y como su ayudante.

Un año y medio después, Draco había jurado y había entrado a formar parte de lo que se llamaba Orden del Fénix; allí se había topado pro primera vez desde que abandonara Hogwarts con Potter, Granger y Weasley. Sonrió sin darse cuenta al recordar la tensión que se respiraba en aquel momento en aquella habitación cuando los ojos verdes de Harry Potter se posaron en los suyos. Enemigos desde el primer día en que se vieron, caracteres enfrentados y dos maneras de hacer y ver las cosas. Incluso él se sorprendió tanto o más como Weasley y su propio padrino, cuando Potter avanzó un par de pasos y estiró la mano esperando ser aceptada mientras le sonreía a medias y le decía una frase que siempre se le quedaría en la cabeza: "bienvenido, ya era hora de que despertaras".

"Bienvenido"… sus palabras habían sonado tan sinceras y directas que le había dado miedo que fuera un sueño. Él que siempre había intentando abusar de Potter, que lo había humillado, insultado, golpeado y hechizado estaba siendo recibido por la sonrisa de Potter; fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que había hecho lo correcto.

Su vida se centro de lleno en dos cosas; ,por un lado, en su nuevo trabajo, profesor de pociones, ¿quién lo hubiera dicho? Los niños de primero y segundo lo respetaban sin llegar a tenerle miedo; por otro lado, en sus reuniones clandestinas que le informaban de todo lo que ocurría con respecto a Voldemort para después informar a la Orden de lo que había descubierto.

Y había sido en una de esas reuniones cuando había vuelto a ver a la pequeña de los Weasley; por supuesto que él no sabía que iba a estar allí, de haberlo sabido no habría ido ese día. Cuando había mirado al viejo directora pidiéndole una explicación, el hombre se había limitado a sonreír desde detrás de su barba y a mirarle por encima de sus gafas de media luna con aquel brillo en sus ojos que indicaba que todo había salido como él quería. Hubiese seguido manteniendo el contacto con aquel hombre si la risa clara de Ginevra no hubiera captado su atención; por lo que podía haber entendido estaba allí para hacer su juramento; entraría en la orden pese a que a Molly y a Ron Weasley no parecía hacerle mucha gracia; por una vez en su vida, Draco estuvo de acuerdo con el pelirrojo. Y ella se veía tan… bonita… había crecido; tenía un cuerpo hecho para el pecado y sus pecas le daban aquel aspecto inocente y tímido que siempre le había atraído de ella y que estaba en clara contraposición con el carácter fuerte de la chica.

A regañadientes, pero sabiendo que era lo que debía hacer, se quedó al juramento de Ginevra, pero antes de que alguien le ofreciese quedarse a la pequeña fiesta para celebrarlo, él inventó una excusa tonta y torpe y desapareció antes de que nadie le dijera nada; los ojos de Ginny le persiguieron incluso cuando él estaba desapareciendo en la chimenea. No había vuelto a verla y tampoco sabía si quería hacerlo…

Pero claro, nada sale bien cuando uno se llama Draco Malfoy y aquella misma tarde mientras Minerva McGonagall se ocupaba de que todo estuviera dispuesto para el banquete de bienvenida del nuevo curso, se había enterado de quién era la nueva profesora de Historia de la Magia: Ginevra Weasley. Y aunque él le había preguntado si había sido idea de Dumbledore y la mujer no le había contestado, la sonrisa en sus labios le indicó la respuesta que él ya sabía de antemano.

Un toque en la puerta severo y austero le hizo sonreír mientras se dirigía a abrir; sólo Severus Snape llamaba así a su puerta. Los años no había pasado en vano para el profesor de pociones, aunque aún seguía siendo espía jugando a ambos lados, había perdido agilidad y fuerza y su memoria ya no era igual desde que Voldemort lo había sometido a una intensa sesión de cruciatus simplemente porque se le antojaba y estaba aburrido. Pero seguía teniendo aquel porte elegante y aquella mirada helada que podría congelar hasta el mismo infierno.

-Media hora, Draco –le informó.

-Estaré allí, padrino –le contestó el chico sonriendo-. No dejaré que se pierda –añadió con cierto tono burlón.

Severus le sonrió y Draco se sintió satisfecho, él era una de las pocas personas que podrían morir diciendo que habían visto sonreír a Severus Snape.

-¿Estás bien? –le preguntó el hombre mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados.

Draco sacudió la cabeza.

-Deja de hacer eso, es malo para ti –le reprendió Draco-; utilizar la legeremancia no te servirá más que para meterte en dolores de cabeza –añadió.

-Sólo quería asegurarme que el hecho de que la mujer por la que has suspirado los últimos cinco años y por la que lo has dejado todo y a la que ni una sola vez le has dicho lo que sientes, no te ha afectado en absoluto.

Draco lo miró enarcando una ceja. No, definitivamente su padrino no había perdido su tono irónico y eso era algo bueno ¿verdad? Al menos era bueno cuando no lo utilizaba con él.

-Media hora padrino –fue todo lo que dijo Draco indicando el pasillo con una mirada.

Severus sonrió e inclinando la cabeza desapareció por el pasillo oscuro envuelto en su aura negra y con su capa ondeando detrás de él. Draco suspiró. ¿por qué Severus tenía que ser tan intuitivo?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cuando bajó de su carruaje, notó que alguien la miraba; no se equivocaba; de pie, en la puerta del colegio, recostado contra la pared de piedra y con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, el cabello rubio perfectamente colocado salvo por aquel mechón que cubría parte de su ojo derecho haciéndole ver rebelde ante los demás, y aquella sonrisa provocadora y socarrona que tantas veces había odiado y con la que tantas veces había soñado sin darse cuenta.

-Malfoy… -susurró la chica.

Sabía que él estaría allí; en su carta, la profesora McGonagall le había advertido de la presencia de Draco Malfoy en el castillo como ayudante del profesor Snape y le había dicho que él era quién daba Pociones a los chicos de primero y segundo, dado que pese a que el rubio de Slytherin seguía inspirando respeto, no les daba a los más pequeños el miedo y temor que el profesor de pociones Snape conseguía aún sin proponérselo.

Claro que lo sabía que estaría allí. Había seguido sus pasos desde la última vez que se habían encontrado en la reunión de la Orden del Fénix, cuando ella entró en la orden, haciendo el juramento obligatorio delante de unos conmocionados Molly y Arthur, bajo la atenta mirada de sus hermanos y bajo la sonrisa de confianza que Hermione y Harry le habían dedicado aquella noche. No había vuelto a saber de Malfoy, él nunca iba a las reuniones y ella nunca estaba presente cuando el chico aparecía para dejar su informe.

Trabajaba para ellos, pese a saber el riesgo que ello implicaba; nunca le había preguntado por qué se había pasado al bando de la luz en lugar de seguir el cómodo sendero que su padre, Lucius Malfoy se había encargado de marcarle desde que era un niño. No sabía si preguntárselo porque no sabía si él se molestaría siquiera en contestarle.

Sabía todo aquello y aún así, no estaba preparada para verle ni para sentir sus ojos grises sobre ella como dos gotas de mercurio vigilantes, acechantes, cautivadoras. En cierta ocasión alguien le había preguntado el nombre del chico por el que ella suspiraba y ella no había sabido que decir; en aquellos momentos, estaba convencida de que el nombre de ese chico había sido y siempre sería Draco Malfoy.

El recuerdo de aquella noche le llegó claro a la mente… demasiado claro para el gusto de ella.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aún más hermosa de lo que recordaba. El cabello rojo caía como una cascada de fuego hasta media espalda; el rostro se había suavizado y había perdido las redondeces y formas de la cara de niña dando paso a un rostro más estilizado y más adulto que conservaba sus pecas. Llevaba una túnica de color verdosa que resaltaba el color de su cabello, ajustada en los sitios adecuados a juicio del chico rubio.

Se divirtió un rato mirándola, viéndola bajar del carruaje y peleando por arrastrar un pesado baúl hasta que se detuvo y se dio un golpe en la frente con la palma abierta como si acabara de recordar algo; Draco no quiso ni pudo evitar sonreír al ver que ella sacaba su varita y con un sencillo hechizo lograba que su baúl levitase detrás de ella.

Entonces la miró buscando su propia mirada, clavó sus ojos grises en los de ella y la chica miró a ambos lados notando la mirada de alguien sobre ella pero sin saber quién era; Draco sonrió y siguió mirándola, adoptando una pose que sabía era arrebatadora contra la pared.

Fue entonces cuando ella alzó la cabeza y lo miró; sus ojos se toparon con los de ella y el recuerdo de aquella última noche en Hogwarts y de lo que había ocurrido en aquella habitación, aquel simple beso, regresó a su mente.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_(flashback)_

_Incluso la última noche que pasaban en Hogwarts, el idiota de Potter tenía que meterse en sus asuntos, por supuesto, si no, no sería Potter. Había estado bailando con Hermione, el plan era bailar y luego llevarla a algún sitio para poder hablar tranquilamente y quizá aprovechar la magia y la oscuridad para besarla como deseaba hacerlo desde que la había visto con aquella túnica roja escarlata pegada al cuerpo. _

_Pero no, en la última canción tenía que aparecer Harry Potter y claro, ella se había ido a bailar con el chico dejándolo a él plantado en medio del gran comedor. Se había enfadado, por supuesto que se había enfadado, lo único que deseaba en aquellos momentos era buscar una habitación donde pudiera destruir cosas para aliviar la tensión y el malhumor que aquello le había provocado._

_Lo que más le enfadaba era el hecho de que no sabía por qué estaba realmente enfadado, si era porque Potter estaba bailando con su chica en aquellos momentos o si era que él no le había confesado a Ginevra sus sentimientos porque ella estaba enamorada de Potter._

_-Siempre tiene que estar en medio –masculló entre dientes haciendo que dos niños de primero se apartaran de su lado al reconocerlo._

_Se detuvo ante una puerta y la abrió; aquella serviría; era una vieja aula de pociones, en desuso desde que Severus Snape se negó a dar clases en un lugar con tanta luz, argumentando que las mazmorras serían un lugar más idóneo en caso de que alguna poción estallase. Había ido allí en varias ocasiones, llegaba, destruía los pocos muebles que había en el lugar, los reparaba con un golpe de varita y se volvía a ir hasta la siguiente vez que tuviera un mal día._

_Pero claro, aquella noche, todo tenía que salir mal; la pelirroja Weasley, amiga de Hermione y la chica que lo volvía loco en todos los sentidos estaba allí dentro y por el modo en que acababa de partir aquella silla en trozos utilizando un simple hechizo, parecía que ella tampoco estaba de muy buen humor._

_-¿Qué haces tú aquí? –preguntó Draco furioso cerrando la puerta._

_Ginny hizo un hechizo silenciador y le miró alzando una ceja._

_-¿No lo ves? Estoy redecorando –le contestó con ironía mientras hacía que un cuadro muggle rebotara contra el suelo y se rompiera en mil trocitos de papel._

_-¿Furiosa porque Potter no está bailando contigo? –le preguntó él con una sonrisa malvada en el rostro._

_-¿Furioso porque tu novia está bailando con Harry? –le preguntó ella de vuelta con sonrisa felina._

_Quizá fuera el momento y la situación, quizá fuera sólo que ambos estaban agitados o que por la mente de ambos corría el mismo deseo y pensamiento desde hacía demasiado tiempo como para seguir evitándolo._

_Sin saber cómo, los labios de Draco se encontraron con los de la pelirroja que no opusieron resistencia. Las manos de él se apoderaron de la cintura de ella y una de sus manos se enredó en el cabello rojizo de la chica mientras que Ginny se había echado hacia atrás y había apoyado su cuerpo contra la pared, junto a la ventana, enredando sus manos en el cabello de él y entrelazando sus dedos detrás de la nuca del chico._

_Un beso furioso, salvaje, lleno de sentimiento, de furia y de pasión; Draco le mordió le labio inferior y ella ahogó un grito dentro del beso, devolviéndole el mismo gesto cariñoso clavándole sus uñas en la parte del cuello que quedaba a la vista, sonriendo para sí misma cuando él soltó un bufido._

_No supieron cuanto tiempo estuvieron besándose, sólo eso, besarse, no necesitaban nada más para sentir al otro cerca de él, no necesitaban nada más para saber que el otro estaba ahí._

_Draco fue el primero en reaccionar, sabiendo que aquel no era el mejor modo de olvidar a la pelirroja y se separó de ella dejando un último beso rápido en sus labios._

_Sus ojos grises buscaron los de ella, Ginny correspondió la mirada y no dijo nada; Draco salió de la habitación tan rápido como había entrado, confundido y dejándola confusa a ella también._

_Aquello había sido un error ¿verdad? Era una pregunta que ninguno de los dos pudo contestar._

_(fin flashback)_

Lo que ninguno de los dos sabía era que, en aquellos momentos mirándose el uno al otro, ambos estaban pensando en el escalofrío que había recorrido sus cuerpos aquella noche, durante los dos minutos que había durado aquel beso.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aún vestido y con una copa de vino tinto en la mano, entró en aquella habitación; por algún motivo tenía la necesidad de entrar allí, como si de algún modo, al hacerlo, pudiera olvidar aquel beso que unió su alma a la de la pelirroja para siempre y sin saberlo.

Sonrió al abrir la puerta; al parecer no era el único que había tenido aquel deseo pues Ginevra Weasley estaba allí.

Estaba tan hermosa que le costaba trabajo pensar que era real; sus ojos centelleaban bajo la luz de la luna que entraba por la ventana abierta, el camisón rosado que llevaba se agitaba con el viento suave bajo la bata abierta y sus pies descalzos soportaban le pequeña carga que su cuerpo podía proporcionar. Nunca había sido bueno pidiendo disculpas, y no iba a empezar en aquellos momentos a hacerlo. Carraspeó ligeramente para aclararse la voz y con suavidad, le habló.

-Aún lo recuerdas ¿verdad?

No se sobresaltó; había escuchado los pasos de Draco desde que había entrado en la habitación; sólo alguien cómo él podía caminar de forma tan elegante y pasiva, saboreando a cada paso el efecto que producía en los demás incluso cuando nadie le miraba; algunos lo hubieran tachado de presuntuosidad, ella lo calificaba como seguridad y confianza.

-¿El beso? –Draco asintió pese a que ella no se había girado para mirarle-. Claro que lo recuerdo.

-Nunca te pedí…

Ginny se giró con aquella sonrisa que iluminaba su rostro.

-No lo hagas –le pidió ella-, no me pidas disculpas por besarme, me sentiría muy mal –añadió en tono confidencial que hizo sonreír a Draco-. Tú estabas confuso; tenías problemas con Hermione y viste en su amiga una vía de escape –se encogió de hombros-. No hay nada que perdonar.

-¿Eso es todo? –le preguntó Draco.

-¿Qué más quieres que te diga Draco? Me besaste y dos horas después te fuiste sin decirme nada, sin saber nada de ti, sin saber si había sido un error o un capricho o simplemente lo habías hecho para demostrarte a ti mismo que Draco Malfoy era el mejor –le sonrió a medias-. No supe nada más de ti hasta que te vi aquel día en mi juramento.

Draco se acercó hasta ella y se apoyó en la pared, a su lado, dio un sorbo a la copa de vino tinto que llevaba en la mano y se la ofreció a la pelirroja que denegó con una sonrisa, a juicio del rubio, encantadora.

-Tú le querías a él.

-Y tú a ella –contraatacó Ginny.

Draco negó con suavidad.

-Nunca la amé –le confesó Draco esperando una señal por parte de la pelirroja, señal que no llegó-; amé su inocencia y su ternura, su carácter fuerte y su tenacidad… pero no la amé a ella… amé parte de su carácter y ¿sabes qué? Tú reúnes esas cualidades –esta vez, Ginny sí le miró-. Eras su mejor amiga….

-Aún lo soy –le cortó ella el discurso.

-Déjame terminar por favor Ginevra –le pidió.

Ginevra. Él era el único que la llamaba de aquella forma, él era el único que parecía tener autorización para hacerlo, él era el único que ella quería que lo hiciera.

-Eras su mejor amiga y estabas enamorada de Potter, ¿qué querías que hiciera?

-Te equivocas –le contestó ella tajante. Draco parpadeó y frunció el ceño sin saber a qué se refería la chica.

Ginny se giró para mirarlo y negó suavemente con una sonrisa.

-Nunca le amé… le quise… fue el capricho de una niña enamorada del amigo de su hermano… nada más… vi en él lo que siempre quise que alguien viese en mí… -se encogió de hombros y se cruzó de brazos girándose de nuevo, apoyándose contra el umbral de la ventana-. Harry es sólo un hermano… Nunca podría amarle porque es a ti a quien amo, Draco.

Como aquella primera vez, Ginny no tuvo tiempo para reaccionar cuando Draco había dejado la copa sobre el umbral de la ventana y había tomado su cintura con suavidad y firmeza arrimándola hasta que la espalda de ella chocó con la pared de piedra. No tardó ni dos segundos en responder el beso que el chico le estaba dando.

No como aquel primero; este era diferente, dulce, cariñoso, como si quisiera transmitirle todo lo que se habían estado guardando durante años enteros de silencio. Las manos de ella juguetearon con el pecho de él y las de Draco masajearon con suavidad la espalda de ella, colándose por entre la bata y la fina tela del camisón.

Una copa de cristal sobre la marco de la ventana fue la única testigo de aquel beso.

Un beso, sólo eso. Sólo un beso había sido suficiente para separarlos durante cinco años, y un beso era lo que los iba a volver a unir para siempre.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Vale, no me mateis, de acuerdo? A veces hago oneshots cuando estoy escribiendo un fic largo y hoy he hecho este durante mi clase de sintaxis en la universidad… es que era un rollo… :p**

**No es que esté muy orgullosa de él… no me ha salido muy bien… es que me falta inspiración cuando se trata de Ginny-Draco, a decir verdad, es la primera vez que hago un Ginny-Draco… así ha salido…**

**En fin… decidme qué os ha parecido ok?**

**Un besito a todos, cuidaros y no olvideis pasar por mis otros fics y dejar un mensaje :D**

**Nos leemos pronto!**


End file.
